The Legend of Zelda: Mushroom Quest
by SuperPokeGirl123
Summary: Behold as Mario, Link, Luigi, and Midna team up to find the eight Mushrooms of Light! These are no ordinary Mushrooms... these Mushrooms were created by the Three Golden Goddesses and Hylia in order to preserve peace and prosperity. They will go these trials beyond their comprehension and learn about sides they never even had. Rated for mild language and occasional themes. Enjoy :)


**NOTE:** Hello! This is my first story and I am extremely excited to be able to share my ideas! Inspiration is a weird grasp to behold; it's like riding on a bull or just plain trying something new. I am the type of person to try to embrace inspiration, form it to idea seeds, water it a little... and then as the sprout come from the abyss that is my head, a newborn story is born. I will only work on one story at a time to avoid overworking myself, but I do look forward to writing and typing wonderful stories for all of you to see and review. I do hope everyone will appreciate the hard work I do and please Rate and Review :)

The Legend of Zelda: Mushroom Quest

I know what you all are thinking... "Is this some sort of Mario/Zelda crossover?" If you are an avid fan of both series (such as myself), then this story may come to you as a wonderful turn of events. Behold as Mario, Link, Luigi, and Midna team up to find the eight Mushrooms of Light! These are no ordinary Mushrooms that the Mario Bros can eat... these Mushrooms were created by the Three Golden Goddesses and Hylia, Goddess of Hyrule, to make two separate worlds into one and preserve peace and prosperity by doing so. Watch as Mushroom and Hyrulian Worlds become intertwined with each other...

_Mushroom Kingdom, Peach's Castle, Peach's Room circa 2013 A.D_

"Huh?" Peach sighed as she was abruptly awoken by her alarm clock. The time read 6:30 A.M. (_No doubt Toadsworth was behind this, but why did he have to set the alarm so early…) _Peach thoughtIt dawned as it hit her._ (Oh no! The meeting! All the politicians of the Kingdom as well as the Mario Bros will be there!) "Meh, five more minutugggggggghs…." _Peach said as she set the alarm clock off.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Bowser, get away from me please!" Peach said as she ran for her life, "The answer will be that I never marry you, and always will be 'no'! I don't want to marry some turtle-dragon thing! It's not right at all!" Her words were of no use. Bowser had heard her say similar things over and over again. He'd learned to ignore it. _(I know where to hide from him at: the safe room!)_ Peach thought. She quickly scurried over to the deepest part of her castle, her panic room. Peach closed the door quietly, but tightly so Bowser cannot hear her whereabouts. "Oh Peachy- Pie where are you? Where are so I can kidnap you?!" Bowser sang "You can never hide away from our love Peachy- Boo! 'Cause I will eventually find you." Bowser slowly walked through the corridor, listening for any sort of noise. _(Oh my goodness! This cannot be happening! Why can't this bozo go and chase some other Princess and her kingdom, why not Princess Daisy...) _Peach gasped_ (What a horrid thought. I shouldn't want my best friend to go through the same turmoil I've experienced from him…). _Little did she know her gasp was all Bowser needed to hear. In no time at all, Bowser was right in front of her safe room. "Honey, you can't escape from our love. Now, LET. ME. IN!" Bowser roared. " Eeeeep!" Peach screamed . "By the way, it's almost time for your meeting. Princess, please, get ready for you meeting." Boswer informed. "Huh?" Peach was confused.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN NNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

"Princess, get ready for your meeting. Princess wake up…" Boswer voice morphed into Toadworth's. "WAKE UP PRINCESS TOADSTOOL THIS INSTANT!" Toadsworth yelled "Gah, Bowser please don't hurt me!" Peach screeched as she woke from her nightmare. "Princess, are you alright? Did you have a nightmare? Was it Bowser? Princess, please answer me…" Toadsworh asked, concerned. " I had a nightmare… It was another Bowser nightmare. Don't fret though, my loyal steward. I'm OK now." Peach said with a toothless smile, trying to convince herself that she really was OK. "Are you sure that you are alright Princess?"Toadsworth asked "Yes, I'm sure" Peach confirmed.

"OK, Princess, please get ready for your meeting because I'm afraid you've overslept" Toadsworth pointed toward her alarm clock. It read 9:00 A.M. "9 A.M?! I really did oversleep! The meeting will start in one hour! Toadworth, can you help me with something?" Peach asked. "Yes?" Toadsworth replied. "You can help me by GETTING OUT! Make sure that everyone is prompt. I will get ready on time. Now, go; I don't have much time" Peach said as she pushed him out of her room. "Thank you for waking me Toadsworth! Sorry for pushing!" Peach said through the door

"So many choices... I do hope that this meeting is over in a flash..." Peach wondered to herself

SOOOOOOOOOOOOO... What did you think? Please be reminded that this is my first story, so I hope that this chapter was good enough to make a great impression ^_^. Anyway, what is the meeting about? Will it be over in a flash? Is it about something, good, bad or ugly? Maybe in between? Do you think Peach is really OK? Why am I asking you all these stupid questions XD? Please Rate and Review :)


End file.
